1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device for taking up and storing webbing, and in particular to a webbing take-up device that has a drive section such as a motor employing driving force to rotating the spool in a take-up direction and a lock mechanism for restricting rotation of the spool in a pullout direction during, for example, rapid vehicle deceleration.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-51286, rotation of a lock clutch body in a pullout direction is restricted by a take-up drum being rapidly rotated in a pullout direction when a vehicle is rapidly decelerated. In this state, when relative rotation occurs in the pullout direction of a locking base relative to the lock clutch body due to rotation of the locking base in the pullout direction together with the take-up drum, a pawl provided to the locking base moves, and meshes with lock teeth formed to a housing. Rotation of the locking base in the pullout direction is thereby restricted, meaning that rotation of the take-up drum in the pullout direction is also restricted.
In a webbing take-up device described in JP-A No. 2010-64606, a ratchet gear and a lock gear are coupled by rapid rotation of a take-up drum in a pullout direction when a vehicle rapidly decelerates. In this state, when a take-up drum unit rotates in the pullout direction a pawl supported by a housing unit meshes with a ratchet gear. Rotation of the ratchet gear in the pullout direction, and hence rotation of the take-up drum in the pullout direction, is accordingly restricted.
In such webbing take-up devices, the pawl does not restrict rotation of the take-up drum until the take-up drum has rotated further in the pullout direction from the point in time detecting a state of rapid vehicle deceleration and/or a state in which the take-up drum has been rotated rabidly in the pullout direction.